Fios Dourados
by Nuryco
Summary: Como foi o passado de Shaka? poderia ter ele amado de verdade? Essa fic é um presente para uma amiga muito especial!


_**Fios dourados**_

A cor púrpura aparecia no céu, espantando toda a escuridão, anunciando a chegada de um outro dia. Este novo amanhecer não era como os outros na Índia, onde era costume ver os candidatos a cavaleiros se levantarem para seus treinos, junto com os primeiros raios de sol, pois afinal o vencedor já havia sido escolhido. Shaka se tornara um cavaleiro de ouro, e neste dia iria para Athenas ocupar seu lugar na casa de virgem.

Embora tenha conseguido seu intento, e estivesse contente por servir à deusa e à justiça, pesava um pouco seu coração deixar aquele lugar... já que sairia sem ter a chance de dizer o que sentia a uma pessoa que o acompanhou em todas as horas, pessoa esta que tinha o nome de uma pequena e delicada folha...Momiji...

O loiro observava o sol nascer e aguardava a hora de partir, que seria naquela tarde, então deixa sua mente vagar, para tempos passados, onde sua amiga tornara-se algo mais.

Tudo teve inicio quando a conheceu. Ele apenas começara seu treinamento quando aconteceu.

Shaka estava em seu exercício de meditação quando ouviu alguém chorando, o que chamou sua atenção, parecia tão triste, que decidiu ver de onde vinha, achando atrás de uma enorme pedra uma frágil figura a soluçar.

- Por que choras?- perguntou à doce figura de cabelos negros.

- Eu... eu me sinto sozinha...

- Por que sentes isso?

- Minha mãe me deixou aqui... eu sei que ela não vai voltar...

- E teu pai?

- Não sei quem é...

Sim, fora ali que tudo havia começado. As pessoas do vilarejo onde ele ficava acolheram e cuidaram da meiga garota de cabelos cor de ébano e pele clara chamada Momiji.

A partir daquele dia sempre estiveram juntos, uma amiga inseparável. Todos a adoravam, ela nunca perdia a doçura na suas feições de menina, ele sentia que o maior pecado no mundo seria fazê-la perder o sorriso... mas quando realmente começou a olhá-la com outros olhos? Não tinha certeza. Talvez quando a vira na cachoeira ou quando a salvou de garotos inconseqüentes? Quem sabe quando a vira conversando com um colega de treino e sua maior vontade era tira-lo de perto dela e tomar seu lugar?... Agora se dava conta que desde que ela se tornara uma linda jovem sua amizade de infância se tornou amor adulto.

O cavaleiro de virgem havia se perdido tanto em lembranças de seu passado que fora pego de surpresa pelas batidas na porta.

- Entre.

A bela jovem entra trazendo consigo um pequeno embrulho nas mãos.

- Mo... Momiji... - diz dirigindo-se diretamente a ela.

- Como vai Shaka? - sorri - por que ainda não se juntou aos outros para o café? Estranhei não ter aparecido, você é tão pontual!

- É que não estava muito disposto.

- Você está doente?- põe a mão na testa do amigo com expressão preocupada.

- Não - gentilmente pega a mão que estava em sua testa.

- Que bom! Olha lhe trouxe um presente! - entrega o embrulho que carregava.

- Para mim?

- Sim! Para quem mais? Hoje é o seu aniversario esqueceu?

Abre o pequeno embrulho e vê um bonito pente de madeira com delicados lótus entalhados.

- Gostou?? É para lembrar-se de mim quando for embora!

- Sim, gostei! É lindo, vou cuidar dele com carinho.

- Não é só para cuidar, heim? É para usar! Assim não deixará seu cabelo embaraçado, eu não estarei lá para cuidar deles para você!

Momiji lhe responde com um grande sorriso e senta-se perto da janela, por um instante Shaka pensou ter visto uma expressão triste naqueles olhos... não... tristeza era algo que não combinava com sua amiga. Procurou não pensar mais nisso.

- Então é hoje o dia...

- Como?

- Você vai embora...

- Eu tenho que ir é meu dever defender a casa de Virgem.

- Eu sei disso... mas - Shaka se aproxima da garota e assim que está perto o suficiente a garota de cabelos negros o abraça forte - vou sentir sua falta! Você é meu melhor amigo! Vou poder ir te visitar, não é?

O loiro foi pego de surpresa com a reação de Momiji, mas contente retribuiu o abraço.

- Claro.

- Hei! Que tal passearmos?

- Passear?

- É! Dar uma ultima olhada nos lugares aonde íamos quando pequenos! O que acha?

- Sim. Por que não?

Momiji pulou de alegria, abraçou Shaka novamente, e em seguida saiu do quarto puxando o loiro pela mão. Caminharam por todo o vilarejo, saudando as pessoas e conversando com todos. O cavaleiro de virgem observava contente a alegria da amiga, sempre tão adorável, era um enorme prazer apenas vê-la sorrir. Enfim, chegaram à cachoeira um dos lugares que mais gostavam, quando eram pequenos, era um lugar bem tranqüilo e bonito, sentiam-se bem ali.

- Lembra, Anjo? Vínhamos aqui bastante.

- Anjo?

- He he! Você esqueceu? Eu te chamava assim, porque não sabia o seu nome. Até hoje não sei a razão de ter demorado tanto para me falar.

- É mesmo. Faz muito tempo que não me chama assim. Bem...não havia te dito por que não tinha me perguntado, então achei que não tinha importância para você, mas no final acabei falando por ficar meio envergonhado de você ficar me chamando de anjo.

- É? Não perguntei? Para você ver, né? Sempre lenta!- dá uma leve batida na própria cabeça.

- Tenho boas lembranças daqui - se aproxima do pequeno lago em frente até ver seu próprio reflexo na água.

- Quando você saia dos treinos vinha pra cá dizendo que estava sujo e pulava na água de roupa e tudo! Eu vinha e lavava seu cabelo.

- He! Eles são assim porque você sempre teimou em cuidar deles.

- Você tem é que agradecer!

- Obrigado!

Os dois riram, pareciam ter voltado aos tempos passados. Tanto que a jovem abaixou-se apanhou um pouco de água e jogou em Shaka. Ele ficou surpreso de início, mas logo entrou na brincadeira. Eles ficaram assim até Momiji se desequilibrar, o loiro tentou segura-la, mas ambos caíram no lago, olharam-se e deram risada de como estavam.

- Sabe Shaka, por que você nunca é assim com as outras pessoas?

- Hã?

- Comigo você se solta, brinca, mas, com os outros, você está sempre sério... por que?

- Não sei, acho que me sinto mais à vontade com você.

- Mesmo? Eu também! - pula e o afunda na água.

- Hei!! Por que você fez isso?

- Pelo simples motivo de que você tinha ficado sério! Quero vê-lo sorrindo! Vem, vamos aproveitar que estamos aqui. Vou cuidar do seu cabelo! - vai até ele e pega os longos cabelos - nossa...como consegue embaraçar seu cabelo desse jeito??

- Hã...bem...não sei.

- OK! Vou dar um jeito - pega a bolsa que tinha deixado na margem, de lá tira um pente e um vidrinho.

- Nossa! Já veio preparada! - brinca.

- Pente eu sempre carrego e este vidrinho é um creme de ervas que fiz, ia dá-lo para você levar, mas esqueci...

- Você é tão esquecida!

- Pois é! Faz parte da minha personalidade! - pega novamente os cabelos dourados e entrega o frasco para Shaka segurar - vou te dar a receita do creme, ai você vai poder ter sempre!

- Não creio que terei tempo para isso, Momiji.

- Ah!! vai ter sim!! Não quero ver esse lindo cabelo destruído! Prometa-me que sempre cuidara dele!

- Mas porque meu cabelo é tão importante para você? Nunca entendi isso.

Momiji começa a desembaraçar lentamente os fios olhando-os carinhosamente.

- Se eu dizer vai achar que é bobeira...

- Não posso falar nada até que me conte.

- No dia em que me achou, eu estava triste, para mim tudo era escuro e opaco... mas quando você apareceu a primeira coisa que vi foi o brilho dourado deles, o brilho que me trouxe o anjo... que me deu uma nova família... bobo não acha?

- Não... tudo bem! eu prometo!

- Promete o que?

- Ai ai...você não tem jeito não é mesmo?... O meu cabelo. Vou cuidar dele.

- Jura?! Ótimo! Me passa o frasco - pega um pouco do conteúdo e massageia todo o cabelo com ele deixando-o com aroma de ervas, para logo penteá-lo de novo - pronto!

- Obrigado. Bem, já que cuidou dos meus cabelos por todos esses anos, acho que tenho que cuidar dos seus ao menos uma vez.

- Está certo! - fica de costas para Shaka - pode cuidar!

O loiro pegou o pente e começou a penteá-los com cuidado, logo usava nos fios negros o mesmo creme que ela havia usado nele. Adorava a sensação de poder tocá-los. Mas só isso não bastava, suas mãos desceram até os ombros da garota, que não entendeu quando foi virada e ficou frente a frente com seu anjo.

- O... o que... - sua pergunta foi calada com um leve beijo, assustada, Momiji tenta recuar, mas é presa pelos braços do loiro que a beijava novamente. A garota juntou todas as suas forças para se afastar e o empurra, fazendo-o afundar no lago, quando ele volta a superfície vê o objeto de seu afeto se distanciar e ir para margem e de lá dizer:

- Melhor ir logo ou vai se atrasar para sua viajem! - com expressão confusa se vira e vai embora.

- Por que fiz isso?... - sai do lago e torce a suas vestes e segue o caminho do vilarejo.

De volta ao seu quarto, terminava de preparar-se para partir. Ouve-se batidas na porta, Shaka corre para abri-la.

- Mom... - depara-se com um homem do vilarejo.

- Desculpe incomodá-lo, mas me pediram para vir te buscar.

- Ah...sim - pega suas coisas - vamos... você por acaso sabe onde está a Momiji?

- Não, ela saiu com o senhor e depois disso não a vi mais, me parece que ainda não voltou.

- Que pena... queria me despedir... - pega um papel no bolso e entrega ao homem - poderia entregar isso a ela quando a vir?

- Claro, agora melhor irmos por que está em cima da hora.

Shaka seguiu viajem com destino ao santuário, partira triste por não Ter tido a chance de dizer o que sentia e esperou que ela aceitasse seus sentimentos, mesmo sendo eles deixados em um pedaço de papel.

Os primeiros dias que ficou longe não foram tão difíceis quanto pensara a saudade de casa sempre iria existir, mas nada que seu treinamento e concentração não conseguissem desviá-lo de tais pensamentos, mas sua inseparável amiga de infância fora mais difícil e doloroso deixar de lado.

Fora apresentado ao Grande mestre e aos demais cavaleiros de ouro, criando uma amizade maior com Mu de Áries, com quem passava horas conversando, quando não se encontrava em guarda na casa de Virgem.

Certo dia Mu foi procurar pelo cavaleiro indiano, mas não o encontrou em seu posto, deu a volta na casa de Virgem e o viu sentado nos fundos com um delicado pente de madeira na mão.

- O que faz aqui, caro amigo? - perguntou Shaka ao notar a presença do outro.

- Nada de mais. Você sempre está com este pente e para um cavaleiro como você, vaidade não é algo que combine.

O loiro da um leve sorriso e começa a passar o pente ornamentado pelos longos cabelos brilhantes.

- Não é vaidade, é apenas uma promessa...

- Uma promessa?

- É... para uma pessoa muito especial, mas meu cabelo não foi o motivo q eu o trouxe aqui, posso sentir que está preocupado... - levantou a cabeça em direção a Mu este se sentiu firmemente observado pelo amigo, mesmo Shaka estando de olhos fechados como de costume.

- Não se pode esconder nada de você não é mesmo? - caminha e senta-se ao lado do cavaleiro de virgem - Estou preocupado com o grande mestre. Ele está mudado...

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Ele foi meu mestre, o conheço bem... algo está muito errado... acho que ele mente para nós...

- Mu, isto é uma acusação muito séria. Tem noção de suas palavras?

- Sim...e estou pensando em deixar o santuário...

- Tem certeza?

- Vou para Jamiel.

- Se é sua vontade. Há algo que possa fazer por você?

- Não, muito obrigado... mas talvez haja algo que eu possa fazer por você... quem sabe uma mensagem para alguém especial...

- Não acredito que favores a mim sejam necessários, deve dar atenção somente aos seus problemas, pois deixando o Santuário logo eles apareceram diante de você.

- Tem razão - levanta-se - despeço-me aqui então amigo. Desejo-te sorte, já que vai ficar.

Mu já havia ido embora e Shaka permanecia, mesmo que às vezes sentisse algo errado, o que não acontecia com freqüência. Já haviam se passado anos desde que saíra de suas terra natal. A saudade das raízes havia sido superada, apenas a falta de sua antiga companheira que persistia, o que muitas vezes o fez querer seguir os passos do amigo. Voltaria para sua casa e abraçaria-a com todas as suas forças e diria o quanto a amava.

No quarto escuro o loiro cavaleiro lembrava-se de seus olhos negros e cabelos da mesma cor, parecia que podia sentir o seu perfume... Mas será que depois de tanto tempo ela o tinha perdoado pelo que fez?Anos tinham transcorrido desde a última vez que vira seu rosto.

- Momiji... sinto sua falta...

- Shaka... - a garota acorda lentamente, sentindo a brisa suave no rosto, tinha adormecido na beira do lago da cachoeira - podia jurar que tinha ouvido a voz dele...

A jovem de cabelos ébano entrou na água fria afundando de vagar para depois aparecer no mesmo lugar no qual deixara seu Anjo para trás - Droga... por que fugi?

Ela podia lembrar bem, naquele dia voltara tarde e fora recebida pelo mesmo homem que levara Shaka, ele a entregou um papel que dizia Ter sido deixado pelo loiro. A garota aceitou e se afastou para lê-lo.

" Espero que mesmo sendo deste modo aceite meus sentimentos, pois estes são fortes e verdadeiros. Sinto tê-la assustado, não pude conter-me, fui fraco perante tua beleza. Agora sinto o peso de meu ato, por que o que fiz a afastou de mim".  
" Desejo do fundo do meu coração que seja feliz encontrando uma pessoa que ame, só fico triste que esta pessoa não seja eu...  
Manterei minha palavra.  
Shaka"

- Faz tanto tempo e ainda não tive coragem de ir até lá... - fecha os olhos e afunda novamente para aparecer na margem - Mas chega de covardia! Tenho que ir!

- Ainda ai, Shaka?- perguntou o cavaleiro de capricórnio, Shura - está meditando há uma semana, desde que recebeu a noticia dos cavaleiros de bronze... Acha que eles serão uma ameaça para Athena?

O loiro pareceu um pouco incomodado com a presença do colega, ainda mais com a sua pergunta. Encara o cavaleiro de capricórnio como os olhos cerrados e a expressão calma.

- Não há o que temer, Athena estará a salvo, agora se me permitir gostaria de continuar com a meditação.

- Claro, não queria perturbá-lo, mas tem outra coisa que gostaria de falar.

- Fale.

- Há alguém querendo te ver... como não permitiram que subisse eu vim te avisar - se vira e sai enquanto diz as últimas palavras - se apresse! Não é gentil deixar uma garota tão meiga esperando.

- O que... - tentou questionar, mas shura já havia se distanciado - será que ela...

Shaka mal podia acreditar. Seria mesmo ela? Só descobriria indo até lá, o que não demorou a fazer, em alguns minutos já se encontrava na entrada das doze casas, abriu os olhos e começou a procurar aquela que tanto lhe fazia falta, revelando os olhos azuis que poucos tinham tido a chance de ver. Sentiu que era observado a distancia, mas não se moveu, em instantes era abraçado, e um perfume suave e único tomou seus sentidos.

- Momiji... - percebeu os braços ao seu redor se apertarem ainda mais ao som de sua voz e retribuiu com a mesma intensidade.

Suaves soluços ecoaram até os ouvidos do loiro e lagrimas mornas molharam seu peito. Alcançou o rosto da garota limpando as lagrimas com beijos.

- Por que choras?

- Eu me sinto sozinha...

- E por que sentes isso?

- Por quer não estou com você... - o beija com paixão, esta que o cavaleiro aceita com carecida alegria no coração. Ficaram assim até perceberem que eram observados.

- Hum... com licença, mas não é melhor irem para um lugar mais reservado? Fazer isso na frente da minha casa não é educado de sua parte, meu amigo.

- Mu? Está de volta? - diz surpreso e ao mesmo tempo envergonhado.

- Desculpe se os surpreendi. Então foi a ela a quem fez a promessa?

- Sim... - abraça Momiji, que estava completamente corada por ser pega em tal situação.

- Foi bom revê-lo, mas vejo que está ocupado, nos vemos depois.

Após a retirada do cavaleiro de Áries, Shaka e Momiji não conseguiram conter o riso.

- Venha. Acompanhe-me até a casa de Virgem.

- Eu posso? Disseram que não era permitido.

- Você está comigo, não haverá problemas.

Momiji lhe deu um enorme sorriso e agarrou-se ao braço do loiro dando um aceno positivo com a cabeça. Juntos seguiram o trajeto sem pronunciar uma palavra, teriam tempo para explicações mais tarde, o que queriam no momento era aproveitar a companhia um do outro.

Pararam em frente à casa de Virgem, a garota observava encantada as enormes colunas da casa zodiacal, achando tudo maravilhoso. Sentiu a mão do loiro tocar seu ombro.

- Quero te mostrar uma coisa.

Entraram na grande estrutura. Shaka pediu para que sua companheira fechasse os olhos, o que Momiji não gostou muito, pois queria ver cada detalhe do lugar, mas consentiu e os fechou, sentindo-se ser guiada pelas mãos do cavaleiro.

Pararam.

- Abra os olhos - sussurrou a voz em seu ouvido, então devagar os abriu, e tamanha foi a surpresa ao ver onde estava, não pareciam estar dentro da casa de virgem nem em nenhum outro lugar do santuário.

Era como estivessem em um sonho, apenas se via uma vasta planície e duas belas e enormes arvores de imponência tal que tirava o fôlego. O lugar era maravilhoso.

- Que lindo! - a garota não parava de se admirar com a visão.

- Este é o salão das arvores gêmeas. Nunca trouxe ninguém aqui.

- Jura? Eu sou a primeira? Nossa me sinto especial!

- Você é especial... Venha - ofereceu a mão a jovem, que aceitou feliz, andaram juntos até o pé de um das belas arvores e sentaram-se lá.

Ficaram um bom tempo em silencio e de mãos dadas, apenas olhando as pétalas que caiam de uma origem desconhecida.

- Anjo... - a garota quebrou o silencio - quer saber por que fugi de você aquele dia?

- Por que eu te assustei... me desculpe...

- Não... foi por que tive medo de acreditar...

- Como?

- Eu sempre te amei, desde quando te conheci, Anjo. E ter isso correspondido era algo que não acreditava ser possível, por você ser quem é... e quando me beijou achei tão maravilhoso que só podia ser uma ilusão, e se ficasse lá a realidade ia cair sobre mim...e era algo que não queria...por isso fugi...

A onda sentimento fez com que se abraçassem com força o que acabou levando a um beijo carregado de emoção.

Shaka sabia que não teria outra oportunidade de vê-la, os cavaleiros de bronze estavam vindo, mas sentia que esta não era a preocupação principal, mesmo se vencessem a luta não acabaria ali... por isso...

Separaram-se com um leve protesto da parte da garota.

- Momiji... quero que tenha certeza de que sempre te amei e não vou deixar de amar... mas temo que não possamos ficar juntos... tenho meus deveres como cavaleiro...

- Por que?! - interrompeu a jovem - agora que consegui ter coragem para vir aqui e dizer o que sinto, não podemos ficar juntos? Não é justo!! - o cavaleiro segurou o rosto choroso com as duas mãos, encarando os olhos marejados de lagrimas.

- Sinto muito... Prometa-me que quando deixar este lugar vai viver o melhor que puder sua vida e ser feliz!

- Como pode me pedir isso... não sabe o quanto desejei estar do seu lado? - abaixa cabeça - é... isso tudo é culpa minha...se tivesse tido coragem... se não tivesse fugido... podia ter sido diferente...

- Não chore... não é culpa sua. Iria ser assim de uma maneira ou de outra... não quero que fique presa a mim... quero que seja feliz! Já que não posso dar esta felicidade a você.

- Por que acha que não vai me fazer feliz? - afunda o rosto no peito do loiro.

- Logo vai entender... por favor, me prometa!

- Não quero te perder! Não entende?

- Você nunca vai me perder... - sorri carinhosamente - Olhe! - segurou as mechas do próprio cabelo loiro - está todo embaraçado! Poderia dar um jeito para mim?

A garota sorriu e Shaka lhe entregou um pente, o mesmo que ela havia dado tempos atrás. Passava o delicado pente de madeira nos fios sedosos como fizera tantas vezes antes.

Passaram apenas um dia juntos, mas aproveitaram cada instante para que se tornassem inesquecíveis. Com grande pesar se despediram, e com uma certeza, nunca se veriam novamente, ambos tinham consciência disso.

A batalha das doze casas começou, como cavaleiro de Virgem protegeu sua casa até dar-se conta da verdade e salvar o cavaleiro de bronze que enfrentava. Tais cavaleiros mostraram-se valorosos e ele lutaria ao lado deles como defensor de Atena que era.

Na batalha de Poseidon não abanou o santuário para ajudá-los, pois o perigo maior se aproximava. Não foi surpresa que pouco tempo depois os spectros de Hades apareceram... mas entre eles estavam três ex-companheiros... então viu que era ali que tudo acabava, iria cumprir seu dever e proteger a deusa...

No pequeno vilarejo da Índia já haviam passado dois meses que Momiji tinha retornado do Santuário e se encontrava agora na beira do lago, desde que voltou ia lá todos os dias... Isolava-se de todos e fica a lembrar do seu Anjo.

- Momiji!! - um garoto vinha correndo e chamava por ela com um envelope em mãos - Momiji!!

O garoto se aproximou ofegante.

- O que foi Mahed? Para que tanta pressa?

- Isso...isso... chegou para você... - entregou o envelope meio amassado -... um mensageiro do Santuário trouxe isso... mas tem outra coisa...

- É do Shaka!! - pegou o envelope, não deixando que o garoto terminasse.

" Por favor, prometa-me! Não importa onde esteja eu irei te ouvir...  
Terei minha passagem no local onde fui mais feliz e a tive comigo, e não se esqueça de que sempre terás meu amor.  
Shaka''

Olhou para as poucas linhas e entendeu o porque de não poder ficar com ele... Shaka tinha certeza do que lhe iria acontecer, com tristeza aceitou as palavras do loiro, dobrou e guardou o papel...

- Eu prometo... - disse para si mesma.

- Momiji... o mensageiro disse que ... Shaka-sama...

- Shh... não precisa dizer... - levantou-se - Vamos voltar Mahed, tenho muito que fazer! - sorriu.

- O que?

- Ser feliz!

A jovem cumpriu a palavra e viveu sua vida da melhor maneira que pode, sempre com a certeza de que seu Anjo estava com ela e sem apagar da mente a lembrança dos fios dourados.

Fim

--

Está fic é dedicada à minha querida prima Momiji( que me jurou de morte se não a fizesse...)  
Tipo...eu sei que quem não conhece a saga de Hades vai ficar meio que boiando( mas acho q na altura cedo campeonato todo mundo conhece) talvez tenha ficado um pouco vago, é que eu não sou de escrever short fic e se eu fosse fazer em capitulos não ia terminar isso tão cedo...se bem que até assim eu demorei...'  
Me digam o que acharam!!

Nuryco


End file.
